Ryuka: Makafushigi Bokan
by SomeknowmeasXeno
Summary: [Makafushigi Bokan translates as Mystical Adventure] "My name is Ryuka Hedgehog, and I'm gonna be the world's next great hero and go on tons of adventures! Just like my parents!" Many years after peace is returned to the Multiverse, the young daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog and Ryuko Matoi embarks on a journey to find all 7 mystical Chaos Emeralds.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Many years ago an inter-dimensional collection of some of the universe's best and strongest heroes fought against evil wherever it may have come from; this team was known as the 'Super Smash Brothers' and were respected by all kind hearted beings and feared by all those that would threaten peace. They fought against many threats to save their worlds and keep the integrity of the universe stable, and with each new adventure through the multi-verse more and more heroes joined their ranks. Defeating the demonic Mephiles the Dark; the cruel Ragyo Kiryuin, the pure evil Nazo, the mysterious being known as Tabuu, and even going head to head with the God of Destruction: Chaos was just a few of their more notable adventures. Their later years were extremely peaceful in comparison with their previous adventures, with only the villains from a hero's respective universe threatening said hero or heroes. So things were 'normal' per say. After a long time together the former 2nd de-facto leader, the 1st being Mario, of the team: Sonic the Hedgehog had settled down with the one and only Ryuko Matoi, and only 1 year after their marriage Ryuko gave birth to a baby girl who would come to be known as Ryuka (Pronounced Ryu-Ka) Hedgehog (Hedgehog also coincidentally being Sonic's surname). While Ryuka took on the appearance of a human she was in fact 60% Human; 20% Life Fibre, and 20% Mobian. Her heritage made her one of the strongest beings, after all her father was the 'fastest thing alive' and her mother was an 'ultimate lifeform'. As fast as her father and as strong as her mother; Ryuka was a force to be reckoned with, even as a child and this is where our story begins...

* * *

[Uncle Chuck's Island]

* * *

Far out in the ocean was a small lone island with a few palm trees here and there and the odd bush sprinkled around; in the middle of the small island was a house; a house with blue wooden walls and a red rooftop. It was a beach house, built by Uncle Chuck's very hands when he was a young man. Uncle Chuck was once the sole owner of the house, but as he grew older he passed possesion over to his only surviving relative, his nephew; Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest thing alive, the hero of Earth... well this Earth anyway. The house had a long history with it too, with many strange residents staying over the years; there was a rather short time when Samus Aran lived with Sonic. Samus had long since moved out and returned to her own dimension, her own plain of existence: though just like every other 'Smash' member she returned whenever the team got together for a party or the like. Now Ryuko, and Senketsu, lived with Sonic and Uncle Chuck, and Ryuka was raised in the house. At this point in the timeline Ryuka was 9 years of age, fast approaching 10, and Sonic and Ryuko were both 27 years old. It was another warm summer's day and the sun was shining brightly down upon the island, the grass blowing gently in the calm sea wind. Uncle Chuck himself was sat on the port of the house dressed in his iconic red Hawaiian shirt and brown sandals with white gloves.

Ryuko and Ryuka were out in the garden, training together as to help make Ryuka stronger and teach her the basics of combat. Ryuko of course was joined by Senketsu, and Ryuka was in her training outfit. Ryuka wore a black sleeveless gi, with an image of Senketsu's eye stitched onto the left chest with the gi also having red hems; with a red martial arts belt tied around her waist, and black pants, Ryuka also wore red sneakers on her feet with black socks, and red sweat bands on her wrists. Sports tape was wrapped around the youngster's ankles and forearms. Ryuka looked nearly completely identical to her mother; with the same general face structure, abeit being younger and generally softer of course, and trademark red highlight over her left eye. Notable differences in appearance being that her eyes were pure black (this being a result of her Mobian genes, as young Mobians' real eye color developed as they grew up) and her hair spiked at the back in a fashion that resembled Sonic's quills with a trio of spikes sticking out on the right side of her head as well (this untouched/unkempt hairstyle being slightly reminiscent of a Saiyan such as Son Goku) and that its color tone was more in line with navy blue than black.

Senketsu was on the sidelines watching Ryuko and Ryuka train. Ryuko giving Ryuka demonstrations of what Senketsu was telling her. As Ryuko demonstrated a martial arts move resembling Chun Li's Hyakuretsukyaku, she turned to look at her daughter and to her surprise not only saw Ryuka perfectly copy her; but also do the attack at a speed that made it impossible for Ryuko to even see her kicks, with her leg becoming a blur as she unleashed at least 500 kicks at past the speed of sound. Ryuko's astonishment turned ino a smile as she watched her daughter go at it. An impressive sight... for your average person.

"Heh... you get that from your father." Ryuko smiled. Ryuka halted her attack and looked up to her mother, smiling as Ryuko rubbed her head. "Speaking of which, your dad should be back soon with your present..." Ryuko followed up.

"A present!? Whee! Am I finally getting my own Scissor Blade, mom?" Ryuka burst out with excitement. Ryuko laughed and patted Ryuka on the head.

"No, not just yet, that requires a lot of responsibility. But I know you'll like it just as much. Tails went out of his way to make it for you after all." Ryuko informed.

"Really? Sweet!" Ryuka replied, completely giddy with excitement. Ryuko looked up towards the sky and saw two objects flying towards the island. One was the Tornado being flown by none other than Tails himself, and next to it was Sonic flying on his very own flying nimbus; the magical yellow cloud having been given to him by Jet and the Babylon Rogues when he helped them get the treasure of Babylon back, as only the pure hearted could ride the nimbus so it was useless to them. The Tornado transformed into its walking mech form as Tails landed on the island, the Fox jumping out soon after touching down. Sonic landed next as he jumped off the nimbus before it flew away. Sonic seemed to have something hanging on his back by a rope strap going over his right shoulder. Sonic and Tails walked forward and as they reached Ryuko and Ryuka, Sonic patted his daughter on the head with a smile.

"Hey sweetie, dad brought you home a new 'toy' of sorts, Tails made it just for you." Sonic spoke, taking the object hanging around him off of his back and holding it out in front of Ryuka.

"It was really nothing, just a little tampering with its moleculor structure and infusing it with Chaos energy did the trick just fine." Tails smiled. Ryuka took ahold of the gift passed to her by Sonic. It was a crimson pole in a red tube with rope attached to both ends so that the holder could rest the tube on their back for an easier time carrying it. Ryuka put the rope over her right shoulder so that the tube rested on her back and she continued to pull the crimson pole out from the tube. Ryuka look at it curiously. "I call it a 'power pole', with the modifications I made to it's moleculor structure, this reinforced metal pole with a titanium alloy is near unbreakable and can also extend to up to 10, 000 Metres by using the wielder's chaos energy reserves. You just have to will it, and it'll extend to almost whatever length you wish it." Tails informed.

"Whoah... awesome!" Ryuka exclaimed as she looked at the power pole in wonder. She tested it out and the power pole shot up into the sky before returning to its original length a moment later. "How does it work, Mr Tails?" Ryuka inquired.

"Well, it's connected to its users own chaos power, so it works off of that to act as an extension of your will. It was really nothing hard to make, only took me about an hour." Tails followed up.

"Thank you Mr. Tails!" Ryuka took a half bow after re-sheathing the power pole.

"Pretty sweet, hey? Now ya got your own little tool just like your mother, don't go poking anybody's eye out now though, champ." Sonic chuckled, patting Ryuka on the head.

"Sure thing dad!" Ryuka nodded with a smile.

"Ya wanna come in for a bite to eat, Tails?" Sonic inquired.

"I'd love too, thanks Sonic." Tails nodded. Sonic and Tails were the 1st to enter the house with the others tagging along behind. As Ryuka walked alongside Ryuko, with Senketsu hopping along next to them, Ryuko smiled at her daughter.

"Not bad hey?" Ryuko spoke.

"It's awesome mom." Ryuka replied.

"Heh, knew you'd like it." Ryuko smiled, patting the child on her head.

"I'll take the next session Ryuko, it's time to get more in-depth with Ryuka's training." Senketsu interjected.

"Thanks Senketsu." Ryuko responded.

"Sounds like fun Mr. Senketsu." Ryuka interjected.

"Yep, time we covered 'dodging'." Senketsu replied.

"You're the boss Mr. Senketsu." Ryuka smiled, mock saluting the kamui.

* * *

[Archipelagos]

* * *

In the middle of a large island surrounded by smaller islands all not too far from Uncle Chuck's island, Ryuka was busy finishing up tieing up some sports tape on her arms, the strands on her forearms and upper arms in small amounts. Ryuka smiled to herself and stretched her arms before stretching her legs as she leaned from left to right, finishing up with a quick jog on the spot. Senketsu hopped off of the flying nimbus and tied a headband around himself, despite being a sentient alien sailor uniform. (If you're gonna train, you gotta do it in style after all) Senketsu hopped on over to Ryuka.

"Alright, our session begins now." Senketsu spoke. Ryuka nodded and took a half-bow. Senketsu nodded in response before hopping left and right with his arms behind his back. "Dodging is a vital part of combat, it is crucial in allowing you to avoid sustaining damage while also handing it out yourself, if you cannot dodge you are unlikely to last long in a real fight..." Senketsu followed up. Ryuka rose her arm to ask a question.

"But Mr Senketsu, what if I just block?" Ryuka questioned.

"Blocking won't always be a viable option, say a death laser is heading towards you; do you intend to block that?" Senketsu replied.

"I could counter it with a Chaos Lance?" Ryuka replied. Senketsu looks up with a dumbstruck impression.

"It took your father over a year to perfect the Chaos Lance and neither Sonic or Ryuko have taught you the Chaos Lance yet, or any chaos based attack, they've only taught you how to control your energy so far." Senketsu responded.

"I saw dad do it, I bet I can do it too." Ryuka smiled gleefully.

"Alright... try and destroy that rock over there with a Chaos Lance." Senketsu pointed over to a boulder on Ryuka's right. Ryuka nodded and turned around to face the boulder. She placed both arms in front of herself before moving them to her right side, cupping her hands together as she focused. A small ball of blue energy appeared in between her cupped hands. The energy sphere began to grow larger as Ryuka charged it up.

"Chaos... Lance!" Ryuka exclaimed, thrusting her arms forward as a beam of blue energy shot forth from the energy sphere inbetween her open palms, the beam completely obliterating the rock. Ryuka looked over to Senketsu, who was trembling at Ryuka's ability to perfectly perform the Chaos Lance after only just witnessing it. Ryuka's red highlight glowed with power for a split second as she exited her battle stance and smiled at the kamui.

"What...? How...? H-How, how did you do that?" Senketsu inquired.

"I just did it, no biggy. Now about that whole dodging thing, where were you with it Mr Senketsu?" Ryuka replied. Senketsu cleared his throat and put his arms behind his back again.

"Uh yeah... we should begin testing your ability to react to attacks and properly avoid them. I'll begin by making an attack, which you should dodge." Senketsu spoke. Ryuka nodded and there was a short burst of silence between the two as Senketsu just stood there. Ryuka scratched her head as she watched Senketsu remain in place. "DODGE!" Senketsu shouted out as he jumped towards Ryuka, Ryuka was caught off guard initially and freaked out at seeing Senketsu finally make an attack; but within the next instant Ryuka dodged out of the way at near light speed, making Senketsu mistime his recovery and as a result the Kamui went head first into a boulder. Ryuka scratched her head in confusion at seeing Senketsu screw up like that.

"What's a matter Mr Senketsu?" Ryuka inquired. Senketsu jumped back up and rubbed his head before looking back over to Ryuka, thinking quickly of an excuse.

"There was dirt in my eye... that's all..." Senketsu lied.

"I'm sorry Mr Senketsu, I must have kicked it up when I dodged your attack." Ryuka responded. Senketsu rubbed his head feeling awkward.

"Heheh... no, not your fault Ryuka, just me being unprepared myself. Let's try that again, this time I'll string a combo together." Senketsu replied. Ryuka nodded. "DODGE!" Senketsu exclaimed as flew at Ryuka again, this time unleashing a flurry of strikes that Ryuka dodged with ease by moving left and right as she jumped backwards with Senketsu still flying after her mid-combo. Ryuka backflipped away from Senketsu's attack and landed on a plateu behind her.

"Mr Senketsu, are you going at 100%? Are you holding back because I'm a child? Oh come on, how am I supposed to get stronger if you don't push me? I'm supposed to be strong right? I mean, Auntie Satsuki is always telling me how much potential I have." Ryuka spoke.

"Heh, just like your mother... alright Ryuka, I won't hold back if that's what you want." Senketsu smiled. Ryuka nodded and smiled back. Senketsu jumped up into the air and let out a shockwave as a crimson aura engulfed him and his eye glowed with power for a split second. "Life Fibre unlock: stage 1!" Senketsu exclaimed as he charged up. He landed back on the ground and got into the best fighting stance he could.

"Now we're talking Mr Senketsu." Ryuka smirked.

"You really like to jump to the hard parts don't you? Never takes thing slowly." Senketsu sighed.

"Come at me with everything you have Mr Senketsu, and I'll do my best to dodge." Ryuka smiled.

"Ok, but it won't be as easy for you now." Senketsu informed. Ryuka nodded and got into a fighting stance herself, ready for the Kamui. "DODGE!" Senketsu exclaimed, flying at Ryuka as his aura flared up. Ryuka grinned and readied herself.

* * *

[G.U.N HQ]

* * *

In the Headquarters for the Guardian Units of Nations, within a special training room known as the gravity chamber; Shadow was training with his young son Silver the Hedgehog, who was 10 years old at this point in time. This was a different Silver of course, separate from the familiar Future Silver. Shadow was moving about at ease as he performed punches on the air, while Silver was struggling to stand up with the increased gravity within the room pulling him down. Silver was currently dressed in a grey tank top with blue shorts and his iconic shoes and gloves. Shadow activated his Super form due to the influx of Chaos energy being supplied by the room and continued to train with ease.

"There's gonna... be... one of those fighting tournaments soon... ain't there dad?" Silver groand as he struggled to walk around.

"Yeah, another chance for the whole Smash crew to get together again." Shadow smiled.

"Ryuka... will be there... to fight in the tournament... right, dad?" Silver continued.

"Yep, such a little fighter couldn't resist, and no doubt Sonic and 'Faker' will participate in the tournament too..." Shadow replied.

"Ryuka is a bit stronger than I am, right now, dad... but... I want to beat her... in the tournament..." Silver informed.

"So, what are you going to do about that?" Shadow smirked, continuing to throw punches at the air.

"Guess... I'll just... go Super!" Silver replied, turning into Super Silver. His fur turning bright gold and his black eyes turning red, with his quills upturning. Silver chuckled to himself before flying and jumping around the gravity chamber with ease. Shadow looked over to his son in amazement.

"Remind me... when was it the legendary transformation of the Mobians was reduced to a child's plaything?" Shadow muttered to himself, left brow raised, as Silver continued to jump and fly about in his super form.

* * *

Senketsu fell back on the flying nimbus, exhausted as his crimson aura died away and his eye stopped glowing with power. He took a few deep breaths before pulling out a bottle full of a 'red liquid' and taking a few sips of it before screwing the lid back on and putting the bottle back in his personal hammerspace. Ryuka was still running around in circles at the speed of sound, the youngster still full of energy. During the training, Senketsu quickly discovered that Ryuka was very capable at reacting to danger; dodging at light speed most of the time with just as fast reaction times. It was only when Senketsu unleashed 100% of his power was he at least somewhat capable of nearly catching Ryuka off-guard; but even then the 9 year old still dodged everything Senketsu had. Senketsu sat back up and looked at Ryuka as she ran up, down and all around. Ryuka halted her movement and looked over to Senketsu, smiling with joy and giving the peace symbol with her fingers. Senketsu chuckled and shuck his head.

"So much like your parents..." Senketsu smiled. Senketsu looked around at the scenery, now that the training was over it was a good time to sit back and relax for the kamui. Clear skies; lush green grass, the sound of the ocean in the distance, and a bright sun above, it was a good day out as usual. Ryuka took out her power pole and began twirling it around, training herself in how to use it to good effect. As Senketsu relaxed he took everything in, and it wasn't long before he sensed a strange concentration of energy nearby. It wasn't Ryuka training her chaos powers, as she was busy with the power pole. Senketsu sat up again and looked around in confusion as he rubbed what you could infer was his head. "Ryuka. Do you sense that?" Senketsu spoke. Ryuka loked over to the kamui with a confused glance as she tried to sense the energy. It wasn't long before Ryuka sensed the chaos energy too.

"What is that Mr Senketsu?" Ryuka questioned.

"I have a hunch... come on, follow me." Senketsu replied, jumping off of the flying nimbus and hopping along. Ryuka resheathed her Power Pole and nodded to the kamui, following him close behind. Senketsu and Ryuka didn't have to travel far before they found the source of the energy. Ryuka pushed some tall grass to the side to find a glowing yellow gem laying before her. Ryuka picked it up and brushed the dirt off of it as it glowed more intensely. It was of course a Chaos Emerald, the 4th one to be exact.

"Whoah... is this what I think it is Mr Senketsu?" Ryuka spoke as she held out the gem to the Kamui. Senketsu nodded.

"That's a Chaos Emerald alright... I believe it's the 4th Emerald out of the seven. If you collect all seven emeralds, you can actually make wishes come true and unlock ultimate power." Senketsu informed.

"Awesome! I wanna collect 'em all!" Ryuka beemed with joy.

"But they could be scattered all over the world for all we know..." Senketsu interjected.

"Well my wish is to go on a grand adventure and fight all kinds of foes like mom and dad used too, you know, be the world's strongest and the very best of all the fighters... please Mr Senketsu, can we go on an adventure to collect all of the emeralds!?" Ryuka smiled.

"Why can't you wish for a pony like every other little girl...? I'll see what I can do, but we can't just go off without talking it over with Sonic and Ryuko first, come on, we'll go home and and ask 'em about it." Senketsu sighed, vaguely hiding a smile.

"Yay! Thanks Mr Senketsu!" Ryuko exploded with joy, giving Senketsu a hug and catching the kamui off guard, making him turn red with surprise for a moment.

* * *

Everybody was gathered in the living room as Ryuka showed her parents the Chaos Emerald. Senketsu was by Ryuka's side and Uncle Chuck was sat on the couch as Sonic and Ryuko stood in front of Ryuka and Senketsu. Sonic rubbed his chin and Ryuko scratched her head as they considered everything.

"Please mom! I'm really strong, you know I am, and Mr Senketsu would be with me the entire time, please let me go on an adventure. Dad, please help me here." Ryuka begged.

"Well... I can't deny your strength..." Sonic trailed off, glancing over to Ryuko, who looked at him dubiously. Sonic knew all too well the feeling of adventure, after all; he'd been on them since he was just 10 years old, fighting Eggman ever since his first adventure. Ryuko also knew how important it was to Ryuka to be like her parents.

"I'm not sure..." Ryuko folded her arms.

"Please mom!" Ryuka begged again.

"Senketsu would be with her..." Sonic interjected. Ryuko looked at her husband with a condescending look that quickly turned into a smirk.

"Alright, but you do everything Senketsu tells you to and don't wander off... I'll go and pack you some supplies, but you have a week and no longer before you gotta return... and if ya can't find all 7 Emeralds by then... well, you can try again a week later." Ryuko smiled.

"Thanks mom!" Ryuka exclaimed, giving her mother a hug. Ryuko smiled and patted Ryuka on the head as she hugged her leg. Uncle Chuck stood up from his seat and grabbed his staff after putting on his red Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses.

"I'll go too, to keep the young ones company." Uncle Chuck smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Chuck." Sonic smiled back, giving his Uncle a pat on the back. Uncle Chuck leaned over and whispered into Sonic's ear.

"I was planning on taking 'em camping some time this week anyway, give you two the house to yourself again... if ya catch my drift." Uncle Chuck whispered. Sonic chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head as he sensed Ryuko look over to him dubiously.

"Heh, heh... thanks Uncle Chuck..." Sonic replied, a sweat drop rolling down the side of his face out of nervousness. Uncle Chuck nodded and walked over to Ryuka and Senketsu as he stroked his grey beard and mustache.

"Be a fun little adventure, ain't that right little one?" Uncle Chuck smiled.

"Ya got that right Uncle Chuck." Ryuka smiled at her great-uncle.

It didn't take Ryuko long to pack all of the supplies for the group, using the advanced 'capsule' technology Tails had invented years ago; the capsules allowing you to fit even entire cars or the like inside such small compartments via its 'hammerspace' technology. As the flying nimbus hovered on the beach of Uncle Chuck's island; the trio said their goodbyes to Sonic and Ryuko as one by one they boarded the flying nimbus. Ryuka gave one last hug to Sonic and Ryuko as Senketsu and Uncle Chuck sat on the Nimbus behind her. Sonic rubbed Ryuka's hair and smiled.

"Be safe and have fun, the most important thing about adventures is the fun of 'em. Even if ya can't get all of the Emeralds, just enjoy yourself, and I know you'll be able to handle any danger that comes your way. I mean look at ya; what with your spiky black hair and red highlight just like your mother, that sweet Gi of yours, and that awesome Power Pole, you're a real little fighter all right." Sonic spoke.

"Thanks dad. Bye, bye mom, bye dad." Ryuka smiled, hopping onto the flying nimbus as it flew off into the distance. Sonic and Ryuko waved goodbye as the nimbus blasted off into the distance. After the group was out of sight, Ryuko turned to Sonic and folded her arms with a small smirk.

"I heard your little conversation earlier..." Ryuko informed, folding her arms. Sonic gulped and chuckled nervously as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face while he shrugged. "So... put a nice little dinner on for the two of us; get some of drinks out, and we can kick back and relax while they all try to babysit one another..." Ryuko followed up. Sonic nodded and rushed off in side at the speed of light. "Heh, he fell for it that easily... now I'll go see what's on TV..." Ryuko smirked, walking inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Companion, A New Master

The flying nimbus soared through the open skies; Ryuka sat at the front with Senketsu and Uncle Chuck at the back. The nimbus was currently flying in a corkscrew fashion, with Ryuka laughing as the winds blew through her spiky navy-blue hair, Senketsu and Uncle Chuck holding onto one another for fear of falling off: neither used to the advanced flying motions of the nimbus that Sonic had taught Ryuka. The nimbus ended its corkscrew and began to fly in a standard fashion again, twisting and turning around the mountains in the wilderness, open plains filled with plateaus and sparkling lakes below. Ryuka smiled and hummed to herself as the nimbus flew along, waiting for the Chaos Emerald in her hands to give any signs to point her towards other Emeralds. The Chaos Emerald flashed with power for a split second. Ryuka began to scan the plains beneath her, peering over the side of the nimbus, searching below for any clues to the location of other Chaos Emeralds. Senketsu hopped forward and looked over Ryuka's shoulder.

"Can you see anything Ryuka...?" Senketsu inquired. Ryuka didn't respond for a few seconds, turning to look at Senketsu at last.

"I see somebody familear..." Ryuka informed. Senketsu rubbed his head in confusion. The Chaos Emerad glowed briefly, though nobody noticed it; focusing on the person below. The nimbus shot down to the ground, flying towards the lone figure walking through the wastelands in a fresh, well-maintained shroud, though their head was still revealed as the hood was down. It was a 35 year old south korean woman with purple eyes, her black hair tied at the back in the style of two horns, a few bangs over her forehead with longer bangs at the side of her face and in front of her ears. The nimbus flew down next to her and began to drift along gently, Ryuka jumping off the nimbus and landing in front of the woman. Ryuka took a half-bow before the woman as a sign of respect, the woman stopping and smiling at the energetic child.

"Miss Han!" Ryuka smiled back.

"Hey there kiddo, what'cha doin' out here?" The woman replied, stopping to return the greeting of a half-bow.

"I'm on an adventure! I'm going to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds to make a few wishes!" Ryuka informed.

"Heh, just like your father... energetic and primed to go off on an adventure at a moment's notice... I can't believe it's been over 10 years since I taught him... he was my 1st pupil, ya know?" The woman commented.

"I know, Dad told me stories about the training, you helped him master the art of Taekwondo, right?" Ryuka recalled.

"Sure did. What better way to learn Taekwondo than from the one and only Juri Han, I pretty much evolved the art and perfected it at the same time." The woman nodded, chuckling to herself.

"If it's not too much to ask, can I be your new pupil? I bet you have a ton of cool techniques to teach." Ryuka inquired.

"Heh, I had a feeling you were here for business... I'd be happy to pass on my skills once more, especially to my 1st pupil's daughter. Actually, as a reward for signing up; have this..." Juri smiled, revealing the purple Chaos Emerald from underneath her shroud and passing it to Ryuka. Ryuka caught it and beemed with joy.

"Wow, thanks so much Master Han." Ryuka smiled back. Juri patted Ryuka on the head.

"I was gonna give this one to ya anyway, since you mentioned you were looking for 'em, but I guess it holds more meaning now if it's also a token from a master to her student... oh that reminds me, no need for the whole master stick, kiddo." Juri informed.

"Sure thing, Miss Han. You're coming with us then, right?" Ryuka smiled.

"I'll go where you go, you just gave me a new hobby after all and I sure as hell can't teach you 'long distance'." Juri nodded. Ryuka jumped back onto the flying nimbus.

"You hopping onto the nimbus Miss Han?" Ryuka inquired as she sat down.

"It's ok, I got my own method of flight via ki manipulation, took me a while to master all those years back. Besides, I'd sink right through it... still 'dipping my hand in the cookie jar' in a sense." Juri smirked, her purple aura flaring up as she took to the sky, slowly flying alongside the nimbus.

"Heh, you're still a nice person." Ryuka responded. Juri smiled back at the child.

"This party keeps on getting bigger and bigger... may as well invite the whole gang round." Uncle Chuck chuckled, rubbing his chin.

"Well... I guess I can conserve my own energy if Ryuka found a new teacher for now..." Senketsu smirked, laying back with his arms behind his head in a relaxed position.

"You can still jump in Mr Senketsu, maybe you'll learn a thing or two, after all; Miss Han did teach my dad." Ryuka smiled. Senketsu's hopes of relaxation were crushed, the kamui taking a drawn out sigh as Uncle Chuck smirked at him.

"No retirement yet buddy." Uncle Chuck joked.

"I want one hell of a pension then..." Senketsu joked back.

"Ryuka giving you a run for your money?" Juri smirked.

"A 'run' would be an understatement, she may actually become faster than her father at this rate..." Senketsu replied.

"Did Sonic ever find his speed limit?" Juri inquired, looking over her shoulder towards the kamui as he laid back on the nimbus next to Uncle Chuck.

"Nope, hell, I say he's still getting faster; and he doesn't even train nearly as often as he used to." Senketsu responded.

"Really? I can still sense his energy from here, then again, I can sense a lot of the gang who are still in this world, Shadow mostly." Juri replied.

"Yeah, Shadow always was one step ahead in terms of power. But Sonic will always find a way to be faster." Uncle Chuck interjected.

"Some things never change." Senketsu chuckled. A calm purple aura engulfed Juri as the nimbus flew off into the skies above, Juri blasting off after it and catching up with ease: flying alongside the nimbus again.

"Well, a bit of treasure hunting is a nice change of pace." Juri grinned.

"Chaos Emerald hunting is like a family tradition for us." Ryuka noted.

"Well, let's honor that tradition." Uncle Chuck replied. Ryuka nodded and the nimbus picked up speed, Juri keeping up with ease as her well-kept shroud waved violently in the winds behind her. The nimbus began to fly in a corkscrew fashion, once again, but this time around Juri as she flew along; Ryuka and Juri smiling at each other as they kept neck-and-neck with one another. Senketsu was holding on for dear life as they blasted through.

"Little... too... fast... don't ya think?!" Senketsu exclaimed.

"Meh, too slow..." Ryuka shrugged the notion off. Uncle Chuck pulled Senketsu back onto the nimbus fully and rolled his eyes.

"You think 'too fast' is a bit of lingo Ryuka would understand?" Uncle Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"You're right..." Senketsu admitted.


End file.
